


Problems Caused by the Problematic

by hoe_satan



Category: Parties are For Losers - Ferry (Song Cycle)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, Swearing, a lot of swearing. bro yura eat some soap dude stop saying the f word man, i am anti sergei, i love sanya a lot sorry if my sanya bias is showing but fuck yura sanya deserves better, idk i suck with tags so maybe not too accurate ill fix later down the line, no beta we die like nikita, sergei has no rights, this is definitely going to be sanya centric but im trying my best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoe_satan/pseuds/hoe_satan
Summary: Sanya and Yura are idiots and stupid people do stupid thingsand stupid things have consequencesalso just me being self-indulgent and writing a yura x sanya fic because no one else will(also i changed the title because vibes)
Relationships: Yuri "Yura" Beletsky/Alexandra "Sanya" Kazarina
Kudos: 11





	1. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did it i finally did it i started my first fanfiction that is written in chapters and is not a one-shot  
> hopefully this doesnt fall to the fate of many other (original) works of mine have  
> rip the multi-docs folder in google drive most of them are abandoned stories anyways

Sanya had always found herself entranced by Yura. Even before she got the option to go with him to parties and the like. Even if he was quite a jackass, he was still a lot of fun, and Sanya had seldom avoided him. She’d grown familiar with the smell of smoke and alcohol he carried and even began to like it (albeit only through association) but would never admit such a thing to anyone. But she never expected to look him in the eye and realize that unidentified feeling in her stomach, in her heart, in her brain—she’d never expected that to be a crush.

She followed Yura outside as he went to smoke, avoiding looking at him excessively (nothing would spare her from the teasing if he even had a fraction of the truth) and trying not to look him in the eye. Because if she did, she would find herself caught up staring at his face, and that would appear weird. Besides, he had all these other girls to flirt with, So why would he consider her? Yura slung his arm over her shoulder, dragging her back to reality.

“What, something up?” He said, a smirk-like smile on his lips. With no respect for Sanya, he blew smoke in her face.

“Ah, just zoning off,” she sighed, grimacing and using her hand to move the smoke out of her face. Yura laughed, leaning back against the wall. He looked at her again and she glared at him. She adjusted her hair and complained back to him. “Keep your smoke out of my face, I don’t want lung cancer,”

“Aww, what happened to sharing is caring?” he jeered.

“Oh shut up,”

“Sorry, not sorry, I don’t want to,”

“Yikes. This is why my brother didn’t like you, huh,”

“Well, along with me committing second-degree murder and Olga paying for the crime, me letting you hang out with a mutant and taking you to parties, and me generally being an asshole? Yeah, I’d say so,”

“No, Yura, the you-being-an-asshole thing is what I was talking about,”

“How could you be so mean to me…?” he whined, displaying an exaggerated expression of sadness.

“Like I said. Shut the fuck up. Also, you mentioned that yourself. Contradictory much?” She smiled, poking his shoulder.

Her phone buzzed. She sighed as she checked it; the smile fading off her face. “Looks like my brother wants me home soon and I’ve stayed out too late. Well, I suppose it’s an hour before midnight. Wait, it’s an hour before midnight?” She stared at Yura in shock. He checked his phone. “Yep,”

“Well, I guess the least I could do is text him that I’m on my way home-“

“Nah, don’t text him! make him worry. He deserves it anyway, that asshole. He needs to loosen up,”

“If I get in trouble and he enforces a proper curfew, this is gonna be on you, not me.”

Yura laughed one more time as Sanya ran off, bat in one hand, phone (now turned off) in hand. She would text her brother. She felt bad making him worry, but Yura might’ve been right. She should just show him she’d be fine being out so late. Her phone buzzed again. Oh great, she glared, he’s calling her. She decided to not pick up the call.

Yeah, she would be in trouble. A few seconds after the screen went blank again, she stopped to catch her breath. She called him back and put the phone against her ear.

“Where are you?” Sergei asked, definitely irritated. Great. Now she had to put up with this.

“I’m on my way home, sorry, I didn’t realize what time it was,” she replied, careful to keep a neutral tone. She  _ really _ didn’t want him to be any more upset with her.

."So you didn’t notice the time, two of my calls or my text? Oh come on Sasha, I thought you were better than this," Oh fuck. He called her before? Well, at least she didn’t wait until getting home for that.

“I uh… I had set my phone to not vibrate or anything for an hour,” It wasn’t a lie.

“Sure you did. What a lame excuse,”

“Well, um… I’m gonna hang up now. See you when I get back.” She hung up without giving him a chance to speak.

What the hell was wrong with her? Well, if she gets in trouble, it’s Yura’s fault.

If she gets in trouble, it’s all on Yura.

Since when did she blame other people for her behavior?  _ She _ was the one who lost track of time and never saw her brother’s calls and never responded to his text. She was the one who agreed not to. It’s not Yuras fault that she’d acted in such a gullible way. Oh well, she won’t hold it against him. It would be nice not to know she’d be going home to deal with Sergei. Well, at least she wasn’t drunk.

-

roughly 15 to 25 minutes later

-

She approached the stairs outside the modest apartment. Sighing in the cool autumn air, she walked up the steps and knocked at the door. Not only 3 seconds later, it opened to Sergei, who, unsurprisingly, had disappointment written all over his face.

“Really, I thought you would act better cut off from Yura,” he complained, which for some reason, really pissed her off.

“Well, maybe  _ my _ own actions aren’t determined by  _ his _ influence and maybe  _ you _ should just shut the fuck up? How about that?” and with that, she stormed off. Or she would, and she tried, but Sergei grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

“What?” she yelled at him, even more pissed off.

“How about  _ you _ watch your mouth? I will  _ not _ tolerate you cussing. Especially to disrespect me. Do you  _ want _ there to be consequences? Also, don’t hang up on me like that. I would have said more, but then you hung up. Really, I thought I raised you to act better than this,” he snapped, glaring at her. He let her wrist go, and she ran to her room, slamming the door behind her.

“Ugh,” she groaned through gritted teeth, “he really knows how to piss me the fuck off,” she flopped onto her bed and set her phone on the nightstand. Too agitated to reflect on the day, she dropped the bat and jacket on the floor with her shoes and lay there.

She must have passed out because when she opened her eyes again, she could see the smoky gray sky through her windows. She sat up and took off her cap, wondering why she’d left it on. Standing now, she tried to recall the previous night.

Oh, that’s right, her brother’s upset with her.

And she yelled and cussed at him.

Oops.

Well, hopefully she’ll be fine.

But then, probably not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i wrote a one shot and a chapter of yura and sanya passively interacting now you go do the same my fellow yura x sanya trash  
> or dont bc you hav t he freedom to write what u want!! :D  
> do what makes u happey be free my frens :)  
> help i think this will probably get abandoned once i hit a not plot point and have to write... the filler chapters *gasps*  
> i hope not bc im really invested in this fandom and want to contribute something sexy like a long fanfic


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM ACTUALLY ALIVE WOW
> 
> also i dont remember when i started this chapter but i also had a scrapped version which was half done that i started immediately after chapter one was posted lmao
> 
> i cant believe its been about two months since i updated this fic wow

It was another horrible and miserable day. Yura already felt like shit despite just waking up. His mother was already gone and his sister was nowhere to be seen, so at least he at least got some time to himself. He stood up and grabbed his uncharged phone from under his pillow (where he accidentally left it when he passed out), heading to the kitchen.

“God I’m hungry,” he grumbled as he walked, shoving the phone in the back pocket of yesterday’s outfit (not that he’d care about changing, he got home at two in the morning anyway).

He was hungover and felt disgusting. Grabbing an empty glass and a bottle of pain meds (to hopefully suppress the pounding headache he’d just woken up with), he walked over to the sink and filled the glass. Glancing at his horribly-made bed from where he stood, Yura considered going back to bed and skipping school. Not that it would matter.

“Ew, it’s you,” the bathroom door opened as Anya walked out.

“Oh shut up! I hate you, you fucking rodent,” Yura sneered.

“Wow! I hate you too asshole!”

“God, I wish you knew how to shut up for once,”

“Yeah, I wish you could too!”

“Yeah, but at least I don't go ‘ _ew, it’s you_ ’ every time you enter the room. Ugh, it’s too early to deal with you, shut the fuck up and go away,” he complained, sitting down after putting the empty glass in the sink. Anya walked over to get herself breakfast and stepped on his foot.

“Oh fuck you!” Yura yelled, swerving around to glare at her.

“It was a fucking accident!”

“So were you!”

“I fucking hate you!”

“Yeah, I hate you too!”

Well, that was his morning. After cleaning himself up (just barely) he went off to school.

And skipped a few classes. Nothing new.

-

After school

-

He’d been purposely ignoring Sanya’s messages throughout the entire day because he knew she was pissed at him. Not that he cared. He finally checked his phone.

“Wow. Looks like someone’s mad at me,” he unlocked his shitty phone and looked at the texts. Oh fuck. She’s not just mad, she was _pissed_.

-

[8:17 am] [Hey my brothers mad at me]

[8:17 am] [Hey yura this is your fault and whatever happens is your fault]

[10:34 am] [Yeah my brothers kinda pissed at me but then was a bit rude to him but this only happened because of your idea]

[10:35 am] [Yura can we talk later? Just you and me y'know]

[1:26 pm] [Yura stop ignoring me I know you've seen my messages]

[1:53 pm] [Oh fuck you]

-

“Yikes,” Yura muttered as he typed a response.

-

[2:42 pm] [oh sorry i had my phone off lol]

-

[2:43 pm] [OH FUCK YOU!!!!!]

[2:34 pm] [All day??? Jeez that sounds boring]

-

[2:34 pm] [yeah lol anyways you said you wanted to talk right]

[2:34 pm] [are you going to like beat me to death the second were alone]

-

[2:34 pm] [Probably not lol but anyways i’ll meet you at 4?]

-

[2:34 pm] [sure i guess]

-

Well, he was dead. Something bad must have happened, huh, and she was blaming him. I mean, it was his idea after all. And a bad one. A very bad one. Sergei is a pain in the ass to deal with, after all, so he felt almost sympathetic to her. Well, later she’ll tell him what happened, and it’s not like something this minor would hurt their friendship too much, right? Not that _he_ cared. She’s just another person who’ll end up hating him someday. Maybe today if he fucked up badly enough.

He had a tendency to do that after all. Y’know, fuck up really badly.

Later that night, he went out to smoke (and listen to Sanya rant at him).

“This is… uh… not a very comfortable place to talk about what happened, no?” Sanya slid her hands into her pockets.

“Just as good as anywhere else,”

“So… uh…”

“So what happened?” Yura asked with a shit-eating grin on his face, “Was he mad?”

“First of all, yes he was, and second, this is more your fault than mine!”

“What? You decided to go with it,”

“It was your idea!”

“True. But I didn’t force you to,”

“You encouraged it! And I went along with it because you did! So, I’m blaming you!”

“What actually happened though?”

“So,” Sanya began to recount what happened, visibly exhausted, “He called me when I was on my way home and I ignored it then I called him back pretty quickly,”

“Haha, coward,”

“Oh shut up! I didn’t want to deal with the consequences of being a dumbass like you! But anyway, as I was saying,” her tone became harsher, “He really wasn’t happy when I called him back. He told me he’d already called and texted me a few times before too, but I had my phone off, but not like he’d believe that!”

“Man I hate your brother. He’s too strict,”

“Yeah, I know right! When I got home he decided to fucking lecture me, as if I gave a shit about what he had to say! He was like ‘I thought you’d be better when Yura was gone,’ or something like that, and I decided to give him a piece of my mind, and I uh… I kinda told him to ‘shut the fuck up’. Worded the exact same way,”

“You actually cussed at him,” Yura looked shocked.

“Yeah. He didn’t tolerate it, as you’d expect, and he’s just been… well, he seemed pretty upset with me all day. You know, like as if dealing with me was really exhausting. Actually, right after I talked back to him, he actually yelled at me, which was kind of surprising. Not that I cared when it happened, because I was really pissed off, but _man_ , that kind of stings. When you’re laying in bed half-zoned out, words kind of hurt,”

“So, you’re mad at me because he’s mad at you,”

“Well… I guess I’m fine with you now that I’ve had someone to vent to. Thanks. Actually no, this _was_ your fault… but thanks,” she smiled a little.

Yura smiled back. “No problem. This was _totally_ my fault anyway,” he replied sarcastically.

That night Yura didn’t get black-out drunk. He didn’t flirt around. He just thought about her. The way she smiled as she thanked him. How cute she could get when she got frustrated. It was kind of weird, for him to feel this way. Not that it mattered.

Not that he mattered.

He got home earlier than usual, right before eleven. His mother and sister were still up, not that he gave a fuck about them, but they were pretty surprised to see him mostly sober and home before they went to bed. He washed his face and went to lay in bed, texting Sanya until he didn’t feel motivated enough to talk anymore.

Was it wrong to feel this way?

  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at one point i mispelled friendship as friendshit and wow that accurately describes their relationship huh
> 
> also haaahaaa yuras catching feelings what a loser  
> writing their text conversation was pretty fun i should have done it for the very end but i got lazy  
> also dont blame me for being 85% absent from the fandom please i have other hobbies than writing the same ship over and over because nobody else has written any content for them.. ... waaaaahhhhh please im desperate i want yura x sanya content....


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah 

-About 1 week after previous events-

Yura stood by the back of the underground shithole, completely zoned out as hardbass ran through speakers. He’d already spent the night hitting on random chicks and was bored as hell, and not to mention really drunk. He felt like shit and probably looked like it too, hair disheveled and eyes dark. He felt like he could puke out his guts if he wanted to. In fact, he was so nauseous that he was probably going to throw up regardless of if he wanted to or not!

He made his way to the bathroom, dizzy and sick to his stomach. He was used to this, and as much as he disliked it, his life would be completely empty without it. He kind of needed it. Finally alone, He took a sharp inhale.

And puked right on the fucking floor.

“Fuck,” he muttered, wiping vomit off of his bottom lip. He stepped around it and looked at himself in the mirror. The bags under his eyes looked more natural in the lighting of a shitty, fucked-up club bathroom. He rinsed his mouth with the disgusting sink water (still better than vomit) and slid his wet hand across his face. It made him feel a little more awake, not that it really made a difference. It was late as hell too, probably close to 4. He stumbled back to the exit, narrowly missing a puddle of vomit that was probably his. Not that he cared, this place was filthy.

-

The next morning

-

He had another drink before going home. He somehow still managed to find his way back home and collapsed into bed, or so it seemed, because he woke up fully-clothed, only half of his body on the mattress. He was alone. It was the weekend anyway, so if anything, he was happy to be by himself. He made his way to the bathroom, hungover as usual, and took a shower. He probably smelled awful anyways. Not that it would do anything, since he always seemed to reek of cigarette smoke and cheap beer.

He felt miserable. Well, he didn’t really have a say in the matter, it wasn’t his fault his mother was a whore. It wasn’t his fault she decided to have him either. After getting dressed again, he went to the kitchen and had a glass of water. They were a pain in the ass, but he was used to hangovers. He was used to the hangovers, the feeling miserable and tired all of the time, and everything else in his miserable, unfulfilling life.

He went outside to smoke by the entrance to the flat, looking up at the dull gray sky. It was ugly. He was sick of seeing it. He was so sick of it that it almost made him mad. He had a coughing fit as he glared slightly upwards at the shitty, slate-colored sky. He wondered how he would die. How miserable? How lonely? He could die right now if he really wanted to. Not that he did. He didn’t care enough to try.

He didn’t really care too much about anything. Except for Katya maybe, but all of his efforts to get her back will probably fail, and he’d probably never see her again. He was so stupid. He  _ is _ so stupid. How did he even get the idea that Sergei  _ wouldn’t _ turn her in? He was smart. And of course, he’d notice. Why the hell did Yura even think Sergei could help?

“I fuckin’ hate him,” Yura growled as he kicked an empty beer can away from him. To be fair, all of Sergei’s actions were reasonable. No normal person would keep a mutant around. But then no normal person drinks and parties all night long and relied on a 13-year-old for emotional support. Once again, it wasn’t his fault his mother was a prostitute. It wasn’t his fault he was poor. It  _ was _ his fault that Katya is locked away in a lab and Sergei hated him and that Olga was in jail. Those were all the results of his actions. His really, really stupid actions. It would be more shocking that somebody trusted him than hated him at this point.

“Hey,” Yura turned around, caught off guard. Well, there was  _ somebody _ who very, very surprisingly didn’t hate him yet.

“Sanya,” he acknowledged her, “Uh, hi? What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you, dumbass,” she smiled at him. She was kinda cute.

“Anyways, I wanted to know if you wanted to uh, hang out, or something. Y’know,”

“Sure, why not. It’s not like I really ever have plans anyways,”

“Great!” She grabbed his hand and dragged him along.

-

They walked around the city for a while, talking about life. Although from Yura, it was simply complaints.

“So, how much has your brother been complaining about me?”

“Not much actually, although I can’t blame him for trying to forget about you,”

“Ha, I would be happy to forget about me too,” he grinned at Sanya. Hey, why the hell does he keep thinking she’s cute  _ every _ time he looked at her? What the fuck was wrong with him? They’re friends! Not to mention it would probably end up being a  _ nightmare _ if she was also interested in him and they started dating. He really didn’t want to give Sergei another reason to want to beat the shit out of him.

“Uhh, Yura? You okay?” no, he wasn’t! He was thinking about her. In ways he shouldn’t. They were friends. They were friends, for fucks sake!

“Oh, yeah! Just kinda zoned off for a second. Sorry about that,”

“We’re supposed to be talking!” She smacked his arm playfully.

“Aww, is somebody in love?” For some reason, he decided to harass her this way was the best idea. Her face went red and she looked shocked.

“ _ Huh _ ? Me? Into you? No! Definitely not! Never!”

“Aww, you love me,”

“Nooooo! I don’t!” Wow, she’s not hiding it well.

She might just feel the same way he does. Not that it mattered! He didn’t love her anyway. She was just conventionally attractive and he was a horny teenager. Nothing new!

“Okay… what’s with you and staring off into space today?” Sanya asked, glancing at him.

“Oh, just really tired!”

“Aren’t you  _ always _ tired?”

“Yeah,”

“Whatever,” They rounded the corner, back at Yura’s flat, where they had started walking.

“So uh, are you going home now? See you later? Or are you gonna torture me more with your oh so  _ beautiful  _ presence?” At what point does the teasing become actual flirting?

“Whatever! I have nothing better to do! But this isn’t romantic, jackass!” She leaned back against the wall, her arms folded, as Yura took out and lit a cigarette.

“Hey,” Yura asked, his face blank, “have you ever wondered what your life will be like once you’re an adult? You know, when you only really have yourself to lean on,”

“Hm, not really. I’m pretty sure Sergei’s saving up for me to go to college though. Sounds pretty boring,”

“Pretty lucky if you ask me! I  _ would _ go to college, y’know, for a stable job, so I don’t have to be poor forever, but I’m already too poor to do that,” he shrugged.

-

They talked for a while, and eventually, Sanya went home. Yura went back into the flat, which was still empty. The stupid little piss baby kid must have been hanging out with her stupid little boyfriend, huh. His mother must have been whoring herself out to pay rent like usual too. God, he hated everything! His life was so miserable! Why did he have to fuck up like that? Why? If only he’d never shot that god damn guard! Then his life could have gone smoothly and as dangerous as it is, he could be a stalker and actually be able to have a happier life! Money doesn’t buy happiness? Bullshit. You can’t be happy if you don’t have enough money to pay off bills and buy food! You can’t be happy living on the street and starving to death! If only he didn’t bring the fucking gun. Then maybe Sergei wouldn’t hate him! Then maybe he could actually hang out with Sanya  _ without _ the fear of pissing off that asshole! God, why the hell was he so overprotective? Why couldn’t he just let Sanya have friends?

And why couldn’t  _ he _ stop thinking about Sanya? God, how miserable it must be to have him as a friend. Ha, it’s gonna be fun dying alone, isn’t it?

And it’s not like  _ he _ could ever be in love. Right? Right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways i was listening to the cigarette duet by princess chelsea and I SWEAR the guy gives off yura vibes. like just the guy's voice. yura would definitely not be anti-smoking though but yeah that song kind of fueled my writing-fanfiction energy for the first time i sat down to work on this chapter. also yeah im trying to slowly transition to "ew sanya i dont love her ahahahahaha" to "my name is yura and im the #1 simp around!" and it isnt coming out well huh
> 
> ALSO god is this a PAIN IN THE ASS TO WRITE when you are a teenager who lives in america and has severe anxiety and has no experience with parties or being drunk or anything that the pafl characters (especially yura) experience

**Author's Note:**

> also if you want a whole fucking mess of pafl fan content. follow me on tumblr my blog name is hoe-satan i have no idea why i named it that way but i did and i dont feel like changing it


End file.
